The invention relates to a clothing assembly comprising a coat and trousers, provided with reflecting strips.
A clothing assembly of this type is used as working clothes for, among others, firemen and road workmen. With an appropriate choice of the locations where the reflecting on the working clothes, one tries to provide the working clothes with a notable appearance, especially under conditions of low visibility. While known working clothes are rather visible they cannot achieve a good identification of the wearer as a human being. Mostly an incoherent image is provided that hardly can be distinguished from the background, or which totally obscures what object, in this case a human being, it is.
It is an object of the invention to provide a clothing assembly of the type referred to above, removing this disadvantage in a simple, but nevertheless effective way.